Robin Redfort
Lord Robin is the Lord of the Redfort and the new head of House Redfort after the deaths of his father and brother. Appearance Thin, but well-muscled thanks to his hobby of climbing. Stands 5'8, but still growing. Has black hair worn semi-long, and large brown eyes. Has a charming smile that comes easily. History Robin never wanted to rule. He was a second son, and it suited him. While his elder brother Vardis studied the minutia of command at his father's feet and met with highborn girls of the great houses of the North, Robin was out riding the valley floors, scaling the rocky hills around his home and kissing milkmaids. He looked forward to a relaxing life ruling a small holdfast on his brother's land. He even planned to take a tour of Essos after coming of age. While he was squiring for Ser Templeton, the Knight of Ninestars, he received a letter from Redfort. His father had suddenly fallen ill and was not expected to survive. Even worse, his brother had been out hunting when it had happened. Once he had received word, poor Vardis made such haste to return home that his horse broke a leg in a snakehole and threw him. Vardis did not survive the fall. And so, the letter said, Robin was now the Lord of the Redfort. There would be no tour of Essos. There would be no more climbing up and down treacherous gullies. No more kissing lowborn girls. No more fun. Only duty. And so Robin returned home. To rule. Timeline of Important Events *354 AC: Robin is born in the Redfort, second son to Lord Harys Redfort and Lady Amerei Ryger *366 AC: Robin is sent to Ninestars to squire for Ser Templeton. *370 AC: Lord Harys and his heir Vardis die in the same week, making Robin the Lord of Redfort. He is knighted before returning home to take his seat as Lord. *370 AC: Robin wins the melee in the Grand Tourney of King's Landing, earning the names Redsword and Southsbane. Recent Events A mere week after burying his father and brother, young Lord Robin received a raven inviting him to the Grand Tourney of King's Landing. It would be his first true test as Lord of the Redfort. Robin triumphed in the melee, and in spectacular fashion no less. The 16 year old unblooded Lord of the Redfort defeated the finest swordsman of the South, Leo Osgrey in single combat. It was a performance no one had expected, one that would live on in legend, one that earned him the name Robin Redsword.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3i96qb/the_melee/cufutnd At the Grand Feast that closed the Tournament, Robin danced and flirted with Lady Sharra Arryn, the youngest sister of his liege lord. Lady Sharra invited him to The Eyrie to see the legendary castle for himself. Robin gladly accepted, as he was growing smitten with Lady Sharra, while also well aware of the political opportunities such a match presented. However, what he had intended as a romantic trip turned into a war council when word reached The Eyrie that Lord Waynwood and his wife, Robin's beloved Aunt Alyssa, had been brutally murdered by the Mountain Clans. Robin's thoughts turned to bloody vengeance, and at Lord Artys' council, successfully persuaded his liege to march to war with the Clansmen. And so Robin called his banners for the first time as Lord, and prepared for his first war. Family Members *Lord Harys Redfort, his father. (320-370 AC) *Lady Amerei Redfort, nee Ryger, his mother. (326 AC) **Vardis Redfort, his older brother. (345-370 AC) *Ser Edwyn Redfort, his uncle. (330 AC) **Marei Redfort, his cousin (355 AC) Household Members *Lady Amerei Redfort, nee Ryger, his mother. (326 AC) *Ser Edwyn Redfort, his uncle. (330 AC) *Marei Redfort, his cousin (355 AC) *Ser Ronnel Stone, sworn shield (325 AC) Category:House Redfort Category:Valeman Category:Westerosi